


Truth or Dare

by LibrarySocks



Series: High School Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, may add more tags later, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarySocks/pseuds/LibrarySocks
Summary: Stiles and Scott crash a basketball party
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Series: High School Sterek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546024
Comments: 10
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

It all starts innocently enough. Stiles thinks it would be _hilarious_ to crash the basketball teams end of season party, and Scott agrees because he always agrees to his best friends idiotic schemes. 

He’s distracted within five minutes of entering the giant house in the middle of the preserve by the pretty new cheerleader, Allison, and Stiles is left standing in the kitchen trying to decide if a keg counts as drinking from an open container. Because there’s no way to know if it’s been tampered with, he reasons, but on the other hand, everyone here is drinking from it, so probably it’s fine. It’s not like someone is going to roofie the entire party, afterall. 

That settled, he wanders into the living room with red solo cup in hand. A sense of foreboding fills him as an arm clamps down around his shoulder. 

“Stilinski, I don’t remember you getting an invite,” Jackson booms much too loudly in his ear. 

“Ah, leave him alone,” Danny says from the couch where he’s scrolling on his phone. 

“You’re right, this is probably the highlight of his sad little life,” Jackson says meanly, before shoving Stiles further into the room. 

Stiles walks quickly through the room into another, smaller room that looks a bit like a formal dining room. There aren’t any lights on, which he’d think was a pretty clear indicator that it’s off limits, except he can hear whispering from the other side of the table. Curiously, he stumbles around the table in the dark, to find a group of girls sitting on pilfered couch cushions, drinking out of actual glassware. 

“Oh, sorry,” he says, wheeling back. 

“Stiles! Stay!” 

“Heather?” 

“Yup!” She says, popping the p at the end of the word, and giggling. “We’re playing truth or dare, wanna play?” 

“It’s not no boys allowed?” 

“None of their dumb boyfriends wanted to play,” she says, gesturing vaguely at the assembled girls, “but it’s not fun when it’s just us.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Lydia snarks from across from her, “I’m getting perfect blackmail material.” 

“Saves us Stiles, you’re our only hope,” Erica deadpans. 

Stiles looks over his shoulder into the bustling living room beyond before shrugging, and dropping onto the floor next to Heather. 

“Yay!” She squeals, causing Lydia to wince. “Ok, truth or dare?”

“Wait, already?”

“Come on, Stiles, if you’re going to stay you’ve gotta play!” 

“Um, okay. Truth?” 

“If you had to fuck anyone on the basketball team, who’d you pick?” Lydia asks. 

Heather pouts at having her turn taken, but then turns to Stiles to wait for his answer. 

“Uh, and what’s the penalty for not answering?” He says, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. 

“Well, normally you have to take off an item of clothing, and once you’re down to your skivvies you have to go into the living room and sing while we film you, buuuuut…. You’re not allowed to pass on your first turn. Sorry, I should have explained. Do you want to pick dare?” Heather looks mildly apologetic, but unlikely to back down. 

“Ok. Um. Well. DerekHale," he says fast under his breath.” 

“Wait, what? What did he say?” 

“Speak up!” Erica shouts. 

“Derek Hale,” he says again, louder. 

“What about me?” 

All the girls squeal as the captain of the basketball team enters the room and smiles smugly down at the girls. Erica shoots him a look before making a zipping motion across her mouth. 

“We’re just playing Truth or Dare, wanna play?” 

“Sure,” he shrugs, sitting next to Stiles. 

Everyone looks at Stiles and for a moment he thinks it’s because they’re about to out him, and then he realizes that since he went last, he has to play with Derek. 

“Truth or dare?” He asks. 

“Dare. Always dare,” he smiles with his teeth. 

Stiles flounders, both because Derek is _right there_ and because he has no idea what to dare him. 

“I dare you to kiss Stiles,” Lydia pipes up. 

“Mean,” Heather whispers, but stares at Derek just the same. 

“Easy,” Derek says, shrugging.

“Whoa, easy there fella, I don’t consent,” Stiles says, leaning backwards into Heather. 

“What, do you need me to say no homo first?” 

“What? No, I just… not on the mouth,” he says finally. 

Erica and Lydia giggle and Stiles begs the ground to swallow him up. He hadn’t meant _that_. 

Derek nods, leaning forward slowly, before darting down and kissing him on the shoulder. 

“Aw, lame,” Erica pouts. 

“Erica,” Derek booms, “truth or dare.” 

“Truth.” 

“Is it true you and Boyd did at the ice rink and you got stuck to the ice?”

“Oh my god, no, why won’t that rumor die?!”

Lydia snorts into her drink, and Erica zooms in on her.

“Truth or dare, Lydia.” 

“Dare,” she says in her carefree tone, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“I dare you to go breakup with Jackson.” 

“We do that like twice a week, how boring can you be?” 

“Yea, but we all know he’s been eyeing the new girl. You know what they say, if you love something, set them free.”

“That seems kind of harsh,” Stiles says without thinking. 

“They really do break up all the time,” Derek says, “and I’ve never seen Lydia back down from a dare.” 

Sure enough, Lydia picks herself up from the ground, puts her heels back on, and marches into the living room. A moment later they hear a drunk Jackson shout, “what the fuck Lydia,” before she’s picking her way back into the room. 

“Done. Heather, truth or dare.” 

For some reason, Heather shoots a look at Stiles before announcing, “dare.” 

“I dare you to go find the new girl and convince her to come play with us. If you can’t, you have to do a penalty dare. And I promise you won’t like it.” 

Heather has a terrified look on her face as she scurries away in search of Allison. 

“So what do we do while we wait?” Derek asks, leaning back on his palms. 

“Spin the bottle?” Erica offers. 

“Please, I don’t want to kiss any of you,” Lydia sniffs. 

No one else has any suggestions, but it’s less than a minute before Heather is dragging a laughing Allison into the room, with Scott trailing behind her. 

“Allison, come sit by me,” Lydia demands. 

Allison does, and Scott arranges himself next to her, before shooting Stiles a thumbs up. 

“Alright Heather, you’re up,” Lydia reminds her. 

“Allison, truth or dare?” 

“Um. Truth?” 

“Where’s the weirdest place you’ve had sex?” 

Allison’s cheeks heat up and she pointedly doesn’t look at Scott as she answers. “In a blind, in the woods.” 

“A what?”

“A blind? It’s like a little treehouse, but for hunters? My dad has one, he shoots deer for sport, and I brought an old boyfriend up to one… once.”

“Aww, poor deer,” Heather murmurs, taking another gulp from her drink. 

Everyone laughs at her, and the tension in the room drops a few notches. 

“Um. Stiles! Truth or dare.” 

“Dare.” He’s definitely not doing truth again, not with Derek right next to him. No way. 

“Let us do your makeup,” she declares, grinning broadly. 

“Oooo...kay?” 

That seems fairly harmless, he decides. Better than some of the worst case scenarios he’s come up with so far, atleast. 

Allison grabs her bag and starts pulling out cosmetics, and next to her Lydia does the same. Erica crab walks over, and pulls him into the middle of the circle, running her hands through his hair. Heather, not one to be left out, sidles up next to him, and starts pointing out colors. He can hear Scott and Derek talking behind him, but he can’t make out the words over the girls excited chatter as they tell him to close his eyes or pucker his lips. 

“Okay, you have to leave it on for the rest of the game, or do a penalty dare,” Lydia decrees, before taking out her phone and snapping a picture. 

“Hey! No pictures!” Stiles protests, pinwheeling his arms as he makes a grab for the phone. 

“It’s just an insurance policy!” She snaps back, holding the phone against her chest. “Go, sit!” 

Stiles scoots back into his spot between Derek and Heather, resisting the urge to rub at his eyes. 

“Dude, you look kind of hot.” 

“Screw you, Scott.” 

“No man, I’m serious! You should wear eyeliner all the time!” 

The girls giggle, putting away the dumped makeup. 

“Scott, truth or dare,” Stiles says, resigned. 

“Dare, dude!” 

“I dare you to… do a keg stand!” 

“I gotta drive home later.”

“I drove.”

“But you’re drinking!” 

“You guys can just crash here,” Derek breaks in. 

“So it’s settled. Keg stand for McCall!” 

The girls herd him back towards the kitchen, as he protests. 

“Maybe that was a dick move,” Stiles says, mostly to himself. 

“He’ll live,” Derek answers, startling Stiles. 

“You didn’t want to go watch?” 

“I’ve seen a keg stand before, Stiles.” 

“You know my name?” 

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes, not answering. He’s unfairly hot, even when he’s being an ass, Stiles decides. 

“How bad is it?” He asks, to keep from an awkward silence. 

“What?”

“My face?” 

“I mean, no worse than before.” 

Stiles shoves him in the arm before pulling out his phone. 

“The lighting in here sucks,” he says, trying to survey the damage through the camera. 

“Well, that would be because they’re off.” 

“Haha, asshole.” 

Derek grabs the phone from him and flips the camera, taking a picture with the flash. 

“I wasn’t ready!” 

He shoves the phone back into his hand, before climbing to his feet. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Get another drink, wanna come?” 

“Do I want to go back out into the party looking like this? No, I’m good.” 

“Want me to grab you anything?”

“Promise not to drug and murder me?”

“Yes Stiles, I promise not to drug and murder you.”

“Ok, another beer, please.” 

“You got it.” 

Stiles waits for him to leave the room before looking at the photo. He looks surprised in it, his mouth hanging slightly open, the makeup isn’t awful. He’s not been made to look purposefully ridiculous, at least. Black eyeliner rims his eyes, making them look larger, and there’s something shiny making his cheekbones look sharper, and a clear sticky gloss on his lips. He licks his lips experimentally and cringes at the taste. Checking that the girls aren’t returning, he pulls his shirt up to rub his mouth clean quickly. 

“Stilinski, what the fuck are you doing?” 

Stiles jumps as Jackson wobbles into the room, drink in hand. 

“What do you want, Jackson?” 

“I wanna know why you’re flashing me, asshole.” 

“Flashing…? Jackson what do you want?” 

“You look like a girl,” he laughs, coming closer. 

He plops down next to him, in the spot Derek has just vacated, sighing loudly. 

“You look like a drunk.”

“Eh. Fuck you.” 

The girls come stampeding back in, pushing a snorting Scott between them. Lydia rolls her eyes when she spots Jackson, but doesn’t comment. 

Allison sits on Scott’s lap when he’s back on the floor, and he looks at her like an angelic choir is singing right behind her. Stiles snorts, inching away from Jackson. 

“That’s my spot,” Derek says, suddenly looming over them. 

Jackson looks like he might argue, before moving over so Derek can sit down. He makes moon eyes at Lydia, who pointedly ignores him. 

“It’s your turn,” Allison says, booping Scott on the nose. 

“Um.” 

“Jackson, truth or dare,” Lydia says impatiently. 

“Oh fuck, are you guys still playing this?”

“We are, and so are you if you want to stay in here.” 

“Fine. Dare.” 

“I dare you to stand on the table and sing ‘I’m a little teapot’, **with** the hand motions.” 

“What? I’m not fucking doing that. That’s lame.” 

“You can’t pass on your first turn. So either get on the table, or get out.” 

Jackson glares at her, before clambering to his feet. Stiles thinks he’s going to head back out to the party, but instead he grabs a chair, almost falls over, and then climbs onto the table. 

“I’m a little… teapot… short and stout,” he dances precariously on the table, and everyone laughs around him. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles gasps, grabbing Derek’s arm, “oh my god, can we please film this?” 

Derek snickers, and hands him a new cup. 

“Thanks.” Stiles thinks he might die if Derek Hale ever hits him with a full smile like this again. He takes a big swig of the drink, hoping he’s not blushing too hard. 

Jackson crawls off the table, and flops back down onto the floor. 

“New girl! Truth or dare.” 

Lydia rolls her eyes but doesn’t interrupt. 

“Um. Truth?” 

“Are you going to fuck McCall tonight?”

Scott is so red right now he’s worried that he’s having a fit. Allison tilts her head to the side as if thinking seriously. 

“I don’t know,” she says simply. 

Go Scott, Stiles thinks, giving his friend a thumbs up. Allison obviously sees it, and throws a pillow at him. 

“Stiles! Truth or dare?”

“I just went!” 

“So? It’s my turn! I can pick whoever I want!” 

“Dare.” 

Scott sits up drunkenly, and whispers in her ear. 

“No fair! I object! Interference!” 

“Stiles,” Allison grins wickedly, “for two minutes make out with… wait, who,” she leans down so Scott can whisper again, “Lydia! Oh! Oh! And there’s a penalty dare if you refuse!” 

Lydia eyes him critically, and Jackson is glaring at him hard while everyone waits to see what he’ll do. Stiles shrugs, and pulls his hoodie off. It’s not that he wouldn’t love to makeout with Lydia, because who wouldn’t, he just doesn’t want to do it with an audience including her murderous boyfriend. 

“What’s the penalty dare?” 

“Oh yay!” She says, clapping her hands. “Alright, I need volunteers please!” 

Erica, Heather, and Derek raise their hands. Jackson has slouched backwards, laying his head on a chair, and Lydia is pretending to examine her nails. 

“Alright, form a circle, just you four, in the middle.” 

“What’s happening,” Stiles asks, wary.

“No questions, penalty dare!” Allison snaps. “Alright, hold on, one second.” 

Allison disappears back into the kitchen again before returning holding an empty bottle. Derek groans but doesn’t move. 

“Alright Stiles, give her a spin!” 

“And what happens then?” 

“What did I just _say_, Stiles.” 

Stiles grabs his cup and drains it before spinning the bottle. He’s not sure what’s coming for him, but he knows that penalty dares have to be worse than the original, not from experience but from hearing wild stories about the basketball parties. He doesn’t know who he should hope for, a partnered activity could go in so many different directions, from humiliating to kinky and back around again. 

Allison claps her hands again in glee when it finally stops.


	2. Chapter 2

“Make them fuck,” Jackson grumble shouts from his corner. 

“Whoa, hey, okay, so I know that it isn’t my turn for truth or whatever but I’ll give you this one as a freebie, I’m a virgin and I’m not putting out on a dare.”

“Oh my god you’re a virgin? That’s so cute,” Erica says sarcastically. 

“I’ll have sex with you,” Heather chimes in, “as like, not part of a dare.”

“Oh me, too,” Erica says, “I volunteer as tribute.” 

Stiles is almost positive she’s still being sarcastic. 

“Oh please, he only wants to sleep with one of us and it’s not either of you two,” Lydia snarks. 

“Just because he said he’d pick Derek if he ** had ** to pick someone to screw on the basketball team doesn’t mean he actually ** wants** to sleep with him.” Heather snips back. 

“Wait, you’d rather fuck Derek than me?!” Jackson says, insulted at the same time as Derek says “Aw, I’m touched.”

“I meant _ me_, Heather. Penalty truth for spilling the beans.” 

“That’s not fair! I was provoked! I thought you were snitching!”

“Not our fault you’re an idiot.”

“Fine. What do you want to know.”

Stiles stays very still, like if he doesn’t move Derek won’t be able to see him. He’s pretty sure it’s not working. 

“If you could fuck anyone in the room right now, who’d you pick?”

“Jackson,” Heather says with zero hesitation. 

“No thanks,” Jackson says just as fast. 

Lydia looks triumphant. Stiles wonders if he slowly backs out of the room right now if anyone will notice. 

“Are we making them fuck or not,” Jackson groans, sprawling his legs out further into the circle. 

“No one is fucking me,” Stiles shouts. 

“I’ll say,” comes from behind him. 

“Boyd! Come sit next to me,” Erica demands. 

Behind him trail Isaac and Danny. Danny sits carefully next to Jackson and Isaac is eyeing Allison on Scott’s lap, standing awkwardly. 

“Isaac, sit next to me,” Heather waves him over, shoving Stiles over. 

He inches closer to Derek without looking over as Isaac sits down. 

“Why is someone fucking Stiles?” Danny asks. 

Stiles groans into his hands, and Derek chuckles next to him. 

“Stiles and Derek have to do a partnered penalty dare,” Lydia informs him, “but we don’t know what it is yet.” She says pointedly. 

Allison looks up guiltily from where she’s been whispering and giggling with Scott. 

“Right. Um. Well are all physical dares off the table, or just sex?”

“Just sex,” Derek answers for him. 

“Wait, what, no, we need boundaries.”

“Don’t be a pussy, Stiles,” Jackson growls, slumping against Danny’s shoulder. 

Stiles seethes, but looks at Allison, waiting for his verdict. 

“Well they already kissed so that’s out,” Erica offers. 

“What?” Scott says, sitting up almost unseating Allison. 

“Penalty truth!” Heather shouts. 

“Fine,” Erica says, “what, do you want to know who I’d most like to fuck in this room?” She says, sarcasm dripping from her words. 

“Please, we all know that’s Stilinkski,” Lydia says primly. 

“What?!” Stiles and Boyd say in unison. 

“Penalty truth!” Erica shrieks, enraged. 

Derek chuckles next to him and Heather is basically cackling. 

“That’s fine, I’m an open book,” Lydia simpers.

“You know he’s going to kill you,” Isaac mutters to him. 

“I can’t help it I’m irresistible!” 

“Please,” Danny says. 

“Am I not attractive to gay guys?”

Danny says “no” and the same time as Lydia says “yes”. 

“What do you know?” He demands. 

“No way, Stilinski, you’re not stealing my truth!” Erica shouts. 

Lydia just shrugs innocently. 

“Have you ever had a threesome with Danny and Jackson?” Erica asks, an evil glint in her eyes. 

“Please,” Lydia scoffs, “I just watch.”

A general sound of “ooooh!” goes around the circle and Jackson is staring murderously at Lydia. Danny seems unconcerned. 

“Alright, time’s up, new girl,” Lydia says, clapping her hands, “Penalty Dare time big boys. You two have to go recruit someone from the party to have a threesome with you.”

“No sex! We agreed no sex!” Stiles protests. 

“You aren’t going to actually **have** a threesome, Stiles, you just have to convince someone out there to agree to it. And bring her back in here.”

“Does it have to be a girl,” Derek clarifies. 

“No, you big gay disasters, it can be whoever. Except no luring Heather out and bringing her back in.”

“Oh my god Lydia why are you such a bitch?”

“I don’t know Heather, why are you such a whore?”

“I’m a virgin!”

“Not from lack of trying.”

Derek grabs Stiles’ hand and pulls him out of the room while the girls continue to bicker, and Stiles bites his lip to keep from grinning at where their hands are intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for sticking with me! :) I know this bad boy has at least one more chapter to go, but beyond that, who knows. These idiots are just so fun to write as high schoolers, I hope you're enjoying their antics as much as I am. 
> 
> A quick reminder that this is part of an effort to publish something everyday for the month of November (putting myself out there, making good habits!) and unfortunately this means that these works are not beta'd or edited for grammar, spelling, or even a coherent plot. But isn't life more fun that way?
> 
> Thank you all for letting me play with these characters and for reading my writing, it's been a really fun ride so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss!

Once they’re past the threshold and into the living room, they can barely make out the sounds of bickering from the dining room. Which is probably why they haven't been bombarded with people, Stiles reasons. 

Taking a deep breath and steeling his resolve, Stiles tugs on Derek’s hand. He’s got another crazy idea, and the alcohol making him a little fuzzy gives him the courage (or idiocy) to act on it. 

“Hey, Derek?” 

“Mm?” 

Derek turns to look at him, and god, he’s still holding his hand, and that’s gotta be a sign, right?  
Stiles quickly darts forward, and kisses Derek on the mouth. It’s barely a peck, it could hardly be counted as a kiss, but Derek’s eyes widen all the same. 

Derek grabs him by the collar and shoves him against the wall, and before Stiles can decide if he should scream, or run, Derek is kissing him back. He’s dimly aware of people whistling and shouting, but mostly he’s focused on Derek, on being really, thoroughly kissed for the first time in his life. He doesn’t have time to wonder what to do with his hands or if he’s doing it wrong, because it’s all just so overwhelming. 

Then, just as quickly, Derek is pulling away, and smiling that damn smug grin, and shouting over his shoulder, “Hey, I’m going to devirginize Stilinski tonight, who wants to help me out?” 

A really, objectively, amazingly hot boy raises his hand from the couch, but it’s pretty clear he’s only got eyes for Derek. Fair enough, Stiles thinks, it’s not like he actually has to sleep with him.

“Lucas, always a team player!” Derek shouts over the catcalling. 

He’s still holding Stiles’ hand, and grabs Lucas with the other, pulling them back around towards the entryway. 

“Wait, where are we going?” Stiles says, being dragged willingly. 

Derek doesn’t answer, just tugs them around, into the kitchen, then down a hallway, and Stiles is way too drunk to orient himself, but suddenly they’re entering the formal dining room again, this time from the second entrance. 

On the table, Scott is dancing wildly, gyrating his hips, and pulling off his shirt, while a song with a thumping bass line plays from someone’s phone. 

“That was fast,” Lydia says when Derek drags both boys back into the circle. 

Scott crawls down from the table, and Allison grabs him so she can use him as a chair again. 

“What can I say, I have a gift,” Derek replies, throwing himself onto the floor. “Sorry man, you’ve gotta stay for your own dare before we can let you back out.” 

Lucas shrugs amicably, sitting between Derek and Danny, so Stiles reclaims his old spot between Isaac and Derek. 

“Alright Stiles, your penalty dare is accepted, you’re up!” 

“Um, okay… but why was Scott doing a strip tease?”

“Sorry, can’t tell you that. Now hurry up.” 

Lydia sure is bossy, if she wasn’t so hot… nope, Stiles is not going to finish that thought. He wouldn’t put it past her to have weird telepathic mind reading powers. 

“Wait,” Jackson blurts out, “were you really going to sleep with them? Both of them?”

Lucas shrugs, seemingly unbothered by the question. 

“Why?!” Jackson asks, bewildered. 

“I mean…,” Lucas gestures vaguely in Derek’s direction. 

“Right, well would you ever,” Jackson starts. 

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Danny says without looking up from his phone. 

“Thank you,” Lydia says primly. 

“I thought you broke up with me, woman!”

“Like an hour ago, keep it in your pants!”

“Uh, I have a question,” Lucas says, raising his hand. “Why is Stilinski wearing makeup?”

“Because it makes him look hot!” Scott slurs, helpfully. 

“Well, I guess some people think so,” Lucas shoots a look in Derek’s direction. 

“What do you mean,” Lydia has him in her sights instantly, keen for gossip. 

“I mean, they were all over each other?” Another shrug, as if he’s still uncertain of what he’s seen. 

“What? You go Stiles! Your first kiss?”

Stiles groans into his hands and reminds himself that Scott is best friend, possibly his only friend, and he doesn’t want to murder him. 

“That was your first kiss??” Derek days next to him, and Stiles is too tipsy, bordering on drunk, to try and interpret his tone. 

“Second, technically? I mean, I didn’t want the first to be for a dare?”

A lightbulb goes on over Derek’s head, Stiles can practically see it there, and he groans again, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Aw, I wanted to be your first kiss,” Erica pouts. 

“Boyd! Get in here and control your woman!” Derek shouts through cupped hands. 

There’s laughter from outside the room and then, “what did he just say? Derek Hale! What did you just say?!”

Cora comes stomping into the room, glaring around the room looking for her brother. 

“His woman? Are you serious? What is _wrong_ with you?!”

“What did Erica do?” Boyd ask, coming back in, a cup in each hand. 

“She was sexually harassing Stilinski,” Isaac offers. “Derek was defending his honor.”

Derek snorts, and Cora picks her way through the bodies before sitting on Isaac’s lap. 

“Dude! That’s my sister!”

Isaac has a panicked look on his face and puts his hands in the air where everyone can see them, and Cora giggles, causing Derek to groan. 

“Truth or dare, Lucas,” Lydia says over the siblings squabbling. 

“Truth.”

“Have you ever fucked Jackson?”

“No? Wait, does he, do you?”

“Lydiaaaaa,” Jackson whines, “What the fuck.”

“Thanks for playing Lucas, you can go now,” Lydia says sweetly. 

“Bye bye,” Danny adds. 

“Alright, time for a change in venue, so the plebes can’t find us,” Lydia declares. 

Just like that, everyone starts standing up, leaving Scott and Stiles scrambling to catch up. Derek takes the lead, and Lydia grabs Allison, so Scott and Stiles take up the rear. 

Scott is whispering and gesturing towards Derek and Stiles is hissing back and pointing at Allison when everyone abruptly stops at the top of the stairs. 

“No one touches anything,” Derek calls over his shoulder before opening the door to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, if you've made it this far I assume you know that this fic is being posted fast and loose, so there's very little editing and no beta, so this is probably the last time I'm going to post it. 
> 
> I had the hardest time trying to find a minor character to throw in for the last dare, but then I was on the wiki and was like, damn, how did I forget Lucas? Woo boy. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if you can tell by the way I write it, but I totally imagine like a studio audience applauding when a main character wanders in xD I think I'm out of them now, though. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who's still reading! I love watching the hit count climb, and I won't stop telling anyone who will listen about your wonderful comments! This fandom is so nice, thank you for letting me play!


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and Scott stumble into Derek’s room behind everyone else. It’s much brighter than the dining room, what with the lights on, and Stiles takes a moment to appreciate that he’s walking into the Mecca- a crush’s room. 

It looks like a typical high school boy’s room; a bed, dresser, nightstand, desk, and bookcase. 

Stiles gasps as he spots the model Millenium Falcon then gasps again, louder, as he discovers the extensive comic book collection. 

“Did you not know Derek is a closet geek?” Cora asks, pulling Isaac onto the carpet next to her. 

“Please, no closet has ever contained Derek Hale,” Lydia says, shoving Jackson on the ground between her and Danny. Heather sits on the other side of Danny, who ignores her. 

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted or not,” Derek says, sitting in the middle of his bed. “Stiles, sit here,” he commands. 

Boyd takes the computer chair and Erica perches on his lap, immediately mauling his neck, marking it with hickeys. 

Allison and Scott take the space left in front of the bed, so Stiles has to practically dive over their heads to join Derek on the bed. 

“Who’s up?” Derek asks, leaning against the wall. 

“Well it would’ve been Lucas, but since he’s not playing?” Allison offers, uncertainly. 

“Do I have to do everything?” Lydia says, sighing. 

Lydia dares Erica to flash the front yard from Derek’s window, and she receives a standing ovation from the people outside. Erica dares Scott to do a shot in a handstand, which he’s only able to do after three attempts with Isaac holding his feet and Allison pouring the shot in. 

Stiles loses his socks when Scott dares him to do 3 shots of whatever’s in Erica’s flask, and as a penalty has to hold Derek’s hand until he’s called on again. 

Everyone boos and says it’s too tame, but Stiles holds up their linked hands and claims it’s too late, he’s already holding up his end of the bargain. (Literally.)

Stiles asks Lydia if she’s willing to get back together with Jackson on a truth and they’re cuddled up almost instantly when she says yes. 

Lydia has just made Heather admit that yes, she’d have sex with almost _anyone_ at this point just to lose her v-card when there’s a knock on the door. 

Derek moves to get up and falls when Stiles doesn’t move, their joined hands trapping him on the bed. 

“Can you let go for a second?”

“No,” Stiles says petulantly, because he’s quite fond of the idea of his remaining clothes staying on his person. 

Derek grumble sighs and gestures for Stiles to go first. 

“Who’s that?” Erica wonders aloud. 

“Everyone important is here,” Lydia says, shoving Jackson’s face off her shoulder. “So nobody.”

“What about the rest of the basketball team?” Scott asks, naively. 

“I said what I said.”

“Should I not answer it then?” Derek asks, causing Stiles to whine and lay his head on his back. 

It’s taken them the better part of three minutes just to get to the door because Stiles is even more uncoordinated than usual with a few drinks in him. He thinks he might cry if all the flailing and stumbling was for nothing. 

“Knock knock,” comes a voice from the hall. 

Cora and Derek both tense, sharing a look and then several abrupt hand gestures that Stiles can’t make heads or tails of. 

Derek finally throws the door open, causing Stiles to stumble behind it, jerking Derek with him, but they both miraculously stay standing. 

“Uncle Peter!” Derek says with a huge amount of fake cheer, “What are you doing here?”

“Hello nephew, glad to see you’re well, I thought I should warn you, it seems like the house has been broken into by roving packs of teenagers.”

Derek gives a weak chuckle, leaning against the door so his held hand is behind it. 

“Ah, basketball finals, ya know, just letting off a bit of steam.”

“Uncle Peter, Cora squeals, “did you wanna play with us?”

Derek does something complicated with his eyebrows and mouth to his sister before turning back to his uncle, fake smile plastered on his face. 

“Yes. Join us,” he says through clenched teeth. 

“Oh, you don’t need an adult supervising you.”

“Uncle Peter, you’re not an adult!” Cora giggles, “don’t you play drinking games in college?”

“Oh, you’re in college?” Heather asks, looking up at Peter from under her eyelashes. “Where do you go?”

“And who is this delectable creature?” Peter asks, swooping into the room, kneeling down to grab Heather’s hand, “would you mind showing me where my nephew has hidden the good liquor? I think after a drink or two I might be persuaded not to tell my sister about her delinquent children.”

Heather giggles, blushing, and lets Peter pull her up. 

Everyone exchanges quick looks before it's silently, unanimously decided to feed Heather to the wolves. 

“Oh Heather can definitely show you where we’ve stashed everything, she’s a wonderful host, right Heather?” Lydia says. 

“Sure,” Heather giggles again. “Um, and maybe you can tell me about college?”

Peter throws an arm around her shoulder, guiding her back out, telling her that he’s really rather boring, he’d much rather hear about her. 

Once the door is shut again, the room heaves a sigh of relief. 

“Do you think he’ll tell?” Cora asks. 

“Well, if Heather puts out, you’ll have leverage,” Lydia says. 

“Is that, like, legal?” Stiles asks, conflicted about letting his friend wander off with the much older man. 

“Heather’s a big girl,” Erica says, “she won’t do anything she doesn’t want to.” 

“Right,” Stiles says uncertainly. 

Derek squeezes his hand, and gives him a small smile and Stiles nods, and they make the way back to the bed. 

Everyone is quieter now, as Stiles tries to arrange himself comfortably while still holding Derek’s hand. Annoyed with his squirming, Derek finally grabs him by the shoulder, switches hands, and pulls him against his chest. Stiles stops moving immediately, again picturing Derek as a giant t-rex who won’t maul him if he’s very still. 

“Damnit, it was Heather’s turn,” Lydia says into the silence. “Derek, do you have cards?” 

“Oh, strip poker?” Erica asks. 

“I’ll grab some from the game closet,” Cora says, picking her way through the sprawled limbs. 

“Bring more booze, too!” Jackson shouts after her. 

Stiles is pretty sure Jackson doesn’t need any more alcohol, but wisely keeps this to himself. 

“Wait, are we playing a different game?” Stiles asks. 

“Maybe,” Lydia says.

“But, wait, someone dare me something, I’m still holding Derek’s hand.”

“Oh you’ll live.” Lydia smiles like a shark, Stiles thinks. 

Cora comes back cradling a bottle of tequila and a deck of cards. 

“Alright, two rounds of King Cups and then someone goes to check on Heather,” Lydia announces. 

“Wait, how do you play?”

“Derek will help you, no worries.” Lydia starts passing the bottle around and everyone pours some into their cup while Jackson puts a cup in the center of a ring of cards. 

“Right.” 

Once everyone has a drink, Lydia pulls a card, the 7 of clubs. Immediately she throws both hands in the air, and Stiles almost falls over as Derek pulls their joined hands above his hand. Catching on, Stiles throws his remaining hand up and looks around the room. Scott’s goes up last and Lydia shouts “Drink!” at him, before putting her card back down. 

Scott dutifully drinks, and Cora grabs the next card, a 5 of spades. 

“Five is for guys!” She cheers, and the boys all take a drink. 

Isaac pulls an ace and groans, then starts drinking. Boyd follows suit, then Erica, and around the circle it goes. Stiles, not an idiot, starts his drink after Allison starts, and keeps drinking until his cup is empty, the mixture of beer and tequila burning his throat. 

Lydia passes the bottle back around and Boyd pokes Erica to grab a card for him. He shows the 10 of hearts to the assembled teenagers, and everyone throws 3 fingers up. Stiles and Scott follow suit, shooting each other wide eyed glances. 

“Never have I ever... “ Boyd pauses, thinking. “Had sex with a dude.” 

Everyone but Scott and Stiles puts a finger down. Derek glowers at his sister, who shrugs. 

Next up is Erica, who smiles wickedly at Lydia before saying, “Never have I ever had sex with Jackson.” 

Lydia and Danny both put a finger down, and Lydia quickly scans the rest of their hands to make sure no one else has. Erica looks disappointed when they don’t. 

Scott looks like a deer in the headlights before beginning slowly, “never have I ever…” he shoots Stiles a panicked look, but their best friend bond doesn’t cover drinking games, so Stiles just gives him an awkward “sorry bro” smile. “Never have I ever… been paid to write a paper for someone else,” he finishes. 

Stiles sighs, and puts a finger down, and so does Lydia, who declares she’s out, leaning back against Jackson. 

“Really?” Derek mutters in his ear, and Stiles does not get chills, he does not, he just nods. 

Allison is up next, holding up 2 fingers, “Never have I ever… had sex with a girl?” 

Derek, Isaac and Boyd are all down to one finger now, and Stiles is starting to panic a bit. He’s pretty sure he and Scott are tied for least sexually experienced in the room, and things definitely seem to be leaning that way. He doesn’t want to lose another game, it’s a matter of pride! 

“Never have I ever… had sex at the ice rink,” Stiles says, and Boyd annouces he’s out. 

“Never have I ever cheated on a test,” Derek says. 

Jackson lets his hand drop into his lap. Danny, Cora, Erica, Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Derek remain, with Scott being the only one with all three fingers left up. 

“Never have I ever… worn a scarf in the summer.”

Derek snorts into his drink as Isaac puts his hand down. 

Cora’s the next one up, with everyone to her right after Danny having their hands down, and she bites her lip while she thinks. 

“Never have I ever… wanted to fuck Stiles,” she says evily. 

Erica deems herself out, and Boyd glowers at Stiles, then jumps when Derek says offhandedly, “Oh, me too.” 

Scott whispers “dude,” and Stiles agrees with him. 

“You’re up Scott,” Lydia prompts, because Scott is still staring at his best friend cuddled into the captain of the basketball team’s chest. 

“Right. Never have I ever… gone more than 48 hours without sleep.” 

Allison and Stiles put down a finger and Allison shrugs and says “I get anxious before tournaments,” when Lydia gives her a questioning look. 

“Never have I ever…”Allison looks at Scott, thinking, “had a part time job in Beacon Hills. 

Scott smiles sunnily at her and puts a finger down. 

“Never have I ever lost my best friend’s comic book and then lied about it,” Stiles plays. 

Scott smiles at him sheepishly and puts a finger down and Stiles shrieks “I knew it!” 

“Never have I ever had siblings,” Danny says, earning him a smile from Cora. 

“Never have I ever hacked into the school’s system,” Cora says back, and Danny sends her an air high five before putting his hand down.

“Wait, really?” Scott asks. 

“Take your turn, McCall,” Jackson grouses. 

“Right. Um. Never have I ever…” Scott looks between Allison and Stiles, clearly conflicted about who to save, “um. Shot a weapon?” 

Allison and Stiles both put their hands down and Scott gives a relieved sigh. 

“Really?” Derek asks again. 

“My dad’s the sheriff,” Stiles says, “he’s taken me to the range for gun safety, I’m a horrible shot, though.” 

Scott and Cora eye each other. The goal now is to either make the other admit to something heinously embarrassing or be the last man standing. 

“Never have I ever fooled around with Stiles.” 

Scott snorts, keeping his finger up. 

“Never have I ever had sex in public.” 

“Never have I ever masturbated in public.” 

Scott wrinkles his nose at this, keeping his finger up. 

“Never have I ever slept with someone on the basketball team.”

“Never have I ever masturbated while watching same sex porn.”

“Wait, my same sex or two people of the same sex?” 

Cora rolls her eyes, “people of your same sex, Scott.” 

“Oh. Nope.”

“Wait, does that mean you watch lesbian porn?” Lydia asks. 

“Everyone masturbates to lesbians,” Erica says, then has the decency the blush when everyone looks at her. “I mean, right?” 

“Right!” Stiles calls out, and everyone laughs. 

“Never have I ever screwed someone Derek knows.” 

“Fuck,” Cora says, putting her last finger down.

“Who!” Derek shouts. 

“None of your business!” 

“Wait, what’s this mean?” Scott says, still holding up a finger. 

“Finish your drink,” Lydia says. 

Scott eyes his cup with determination before tossing the whole thing back in one go, and then sputtering. 

Allison clearly thinks it’s adorable, climbing further into his lap, before refilling his cup. 

Erica grabs another card from the center, before shouting “Four is for floor!” already tossing herself off of Boyd’s lap and touching the carpet. 

Everyone but Derek and Stiles touch the floor, leaving the two boys eyeing each other. Stiles moves first, flinging himself towards the edge of the bed, but Derek, who has a firm grip on his hand and years of athleticism, jumps over him and almost lands on top of Scott but touches the ground first. 

“Drink up, Stilinski,” Danny says, smirking. 

The cup of just tequila definitely burns more than it did when mixed with beer, but he keeps from coughing. He doesn’t let Derek pull him back into a cuddle, shooting him a glare while he arranges himself next to him, instead. Derek sticks his tongue out at him but doesn’t comment. 

God he’s gorgeous, Stiles thinks, before reminding himself that he’s the enemy until this game is over. 

Scott pulls the 8 of diamonds and shows it to the circle. 

“That means you pick someone who has to drink whenever you do,” Erica explains. 

“Stiles!” He says joyfully, and Stiles groans. 

Allison the 5 of hearts and says gamely, “five is for guys!” 

All the boys drink, and Stiles thinks the room is getting really warm. 

Scott hands him up a card, a 9 of spades. 

“That means you have to say a word, and then we go in a circle, and everyone has to rhyme the word, until someone can’t, and then they drink,” Cora says. 

“So, Derek would go after me?”

“Ya.” 

Stiles grins at Derek, leans a bit into his space and says, “Orange.” 

Everyone laughs, and Derek rolls his eyes, finishing his drink and holding it out for Allison to refill. 

Allison hands Derek his card, which he shields from Stiles while he looks at it. 

“Two is for you,” he says, pointing at Stiles.

“What?”

“Drink,” Derek says, showing Stiles the two of diamonds. 

“Fucker,” Stiles mumbles, downing his cup again. 

Danny picks up the jack of diamonds, and taps his thigh while he thinks. 

“For the rest of the game, instead of drinking you have to kiss the person to your right,” he says, eyeing Jackson to the left of him. 

Jackson pulls the six of clubs and slurs “Six is for chicks,” before Lydia is pulling him into a kiss. 

Cora giggles and kisses Isaac, while Derek covers his eyes with his free hand. Erica starts making out with Boyd and Allison shyly kisses Scott on the lips. 

Lydia picks up the king of hearts and promptly pours her drink into the center cup before refilling it. 

Isaac’s card is the three of diamonds, and he smiles sheepishly at Lydia before saying, “three is for me?” and scooting over in her direction. 

Lydia leans over and kisses him for several seconds before Cora is tugging at his collar, and he sits up, dazed. 

“Eight is for mate,” Cora says, “I pick Isaac.” 

“Nine is for rhyme,” Boyd goes next, “Red.” 

“Bed,” Erica says. 

“Led?” Scott looks at Allison who responds, “fed.” 

Stead, wed, bled, dead, instead, leads them back to Isaac who looks flustered. 

“Bread?” 

Cora sighs in relief, before saying, “pled.” 

Fed, thread, dread, sled, goes the circle in rapid fire and Stiles is left flailing for a word. 

Jackson starts humming the Jeopardy music and Stiles blurts out “bedspread.” 

Derek mumbles “bed” and Erica shouts, “no! I already said that one!” 

“Shed?” 

“Too late, Hale!” 

With zero warning, Derek pulls Stiles in and kisses him again. Stiles is a bit more prepared this time, just because wow, he’s done this three times now, and he actually gets to kiss back this time. 

Stiles pulls his hand from Derek’s so he can run it through his hair, and Derek crowds him backwards until he’s hovering over him, kissing him into the mattress. 

“There are minors present!” Cora shrieks, throwing a pillow at him. 

“Off with the pants, Stiles!” Erica says, as Derek pulls away from Stiles, who’s maybe panting a little and staring at the ceiling, dazed. 

“What?” He says, dumbly. 

“You let go of his hand! You owe us an article of clothing.”

“I, uh, don’t think it’s a good idea to take my pants off right now,” Stiles says, not sitting up. 

Everyone laughs at him, but he’s pretty serious. Holy wow. He’d like for Derek to lose again, please, he thinks. More kissing. Kissing is nice. 

He sits up with a groan and pulls his shirt off over his head, and tosses it to Erica, who looks like she might keep it as a souvenir before Boyd snatches it out of her hand and puts it on the desk behind him. 

Erica grabs a card while Stiles tries to figure out how to cover the most amount of skin as he can with his arms. Derek tugs on his arm, though, and pulls him back against his chest, before putting his own arms around him, helping him hide the scrawniness that is his body. 

“Two is for you,” Erica says, pointing at Cora, how practically launches herself at Isaac. 

Scott gets the king of diamonds and Lydia nods as he pours his drink into the middle cup. 

“Three is for me,” Allison says, kissing Scott. 

Derek throws a pillow at Cora, who’s still trying to climb down Isaac’s throat as Danny leans over the kissing Allison and Scott to hand Stiles a card. 

“Queen?” He says, holding the card up. 

“You have to speak in questions until it’s your turn again, and everyone has to answer back in a question or drink. Or, well, kiss, I guess.” 

“Like this?” He asks. 

“Do you think you’ve got it,” Lydia responds, cocking an eyebrow. 

Derek takes the card Danny offers and immediately throws his hands in the air. Everyone but the still kissing couple follow suit, so Stiles pokes the back of Scott’s head with his toe. 

“Huh?” he says. 

Allison catches on first, throwing her arms up, and Erica groans. 

“What?” Scott says stupidly, still blinking around. 

“Do you think you should maybe pay attention,” Stiles says, careful to form it as a question. 

“What?” He repeats, dumbly. 

“You’ve gotta kiss Erica, dumbass,” Jackson shouts. 

“Is that allowed?” He asks, looking at Boyd. 

“Hey, don’t look at him, it’s my mouth!” Erica shrieks.

“Right, sorry.” 

Scott stands up and very awkwardly kisses Erica who’s still sitting on Boyd’s lap. 

“Man,” Danny groans, pulling a queen. “Is this deck rigged?” He asks Cora. 

“Do I look like I’m dumb enough to fall for that?” She responds. 

“Two is for you,” Jackson says, pointing at Stiles.

“Aw man, you know I’m sorry right,” Stiles says to Scott. 

He leans over the bed and gives Allison a quick peck on the mouth before leaning back. 

“Dude.” Scott whimpers.

“Gotta take a…”Erica starts to crow before remembering, and groaning. 

Scott looks around confused, “what did I do?”

“You have to answer Danny and Stiles in the form of a question,” Allison hisses. 

“Sorry,” Scott pouts, before standing to kiss Erica again. 

“What the fuck,” Lydia says, pulling the queen of spades. 

“Who are you talking to,” Stiles says carefully. 

“Who says I’m talking to anyone,” Lydia replies sweetly. 

Isaac picks up an ace and looks around for clarification. “Do we drink or kiss?” 

“Do you think it should be drinking?” Danny says, as the maker of the rule. 

“Are you okay with drinking?” Isaac replies. 

Stiles snorts, thinking they all sound like bad Batman villains. 

“Drinking is probably the right thing to do…. Right?” Lydia finishes. 

Isaac starts his drink, and the circle follows suit, and they all have to finish because Isaac finishes his. 

“Evil,” Cora complains, putting her cup out for a refill before grabbing a new card. 

“Never have I ever…” Cora starts, showing off her card, “had a threesome.” 

Fingers fall off Danny, Jackson, and Derek’s hands, but no one comments. 

“Never have I ever kissed a boy,” Boyd says, eliminating a large number of digits. 

“Never have I ever kissed McCall and liked it,” Erica spits out.

Only Allison loses a finger. 

“Never have I ever kissed Stiles and liked it,” Scott says, looking at Allison. 

Stiles smirks when Derek declares himself out. 

“Never have I ever drank this much at once before,” Allison says. 

“Never have I ever had a one night stand,” Stiles says. 

“I’m out,” Danny and Cora say at once. 

“Don’t you think you should have phrased that as a question?” Lydia asks. 

Stiles groans, kissing the top of Allison’s head. 

“Never have I ever had to pee this bad, damn, I’ll be right back,” Jackson says, getting up. 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if I said, never have I ever masturbated while thinking about Derek Hale.” 

Stiles and Erica put down their hands and Boyd really looks like he might murder someone tonight. 

“Aw babe, thanks,” Derek says, then lets out an oof as Stiles elbows him in the ribs. 

“Never have I ever thought we should do this fast so Jackson loses when he comes back,” Isaac says. 

Boyd and Scott smirk, putting down a finger each. 

“Never have I ever kissed the new girl,” Boyd says, leaving Scott with one finger standing. 

“Never have I ever had Cora sit on my lap,” Scott adds, grinning. 

“Never have I ever kissed Erica,” Isaac says, knocking both Boyd and Scott out. 

Jackson wanders back in, and Isaac holds up one finger for him to see. 

“Never have I ever had sex with Lydia,” Isaac says smugly, and Jackson groans, sitting down and kissing Danny. 

Cora pulls a king and dumps her drink, and Boyd pulls a four, and almost shoves Erica off his lap in his haste to get to the carpet. 

Stiles is faster than Derek this time, because no way is Scott going to speak to him again if he has to keep kissing his girlfriend. Also, he kicks him in the stomach, to gain an extra second. 

Derek kisses him harder than necessary, as payback for the kick. 

Erica and Cora are giggling hysterically as they pick themselves up, and Stiles wonders vaguely if everyone isn’t a little too drunk to be making such wild movements. 

“Three is for me!” Erica squeals, climbing back into Boyd’s lap and kissing him lavisciously. 

“Six is for chicks?” Scott says, flashing his card. All of the girls turn to their right and kiss, except for Erica, who never stopped. 

Allison giggles as she pulls her card, another seven, and throws her arms into the air. Erica loses this time, but really, it seems like she’s paying off all her penalties are once right now. 

“Three is for me, will someone kill me?” Stiles groans. 

Allison saves him by offering up her hand, which he kisses gratefully. 

Derek crows when he gets a jack. 

“New rules. We’re back to drinking and queens are freaking void, I’m sick of feeling like I’m playing cards with the riddler.” 

“Oh man, I think I love you,” Stiles says without thinking at the comic book reference.

Derek nips at his ear and he yelps, but thankfully no one seems to be paying attention to them. 

“Five is for guys,” Danny says, taking a sip of his own drink.

Stiles and Derek clip cups before drinking, and Stiles scoots a little closer, deciding keeping your enemies closer is really the right idea. 

Jackson pulls the last king and drinks the center cup in one gulp, and everyone cheers. 

“Alright, everyone draw a card, lowest card has to go check on Heather.” Lydia grabs a card and smiles at the ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this behemoth of a chapter. I just couldn't find a natural stopping point, I finally just said frak it and quit at a little over 4,000 words. I don't know.
> 
> It's probably pretty clear by now that dialogue is where I live, so I'm sorry for any choppiness in this chapter. 
> 
> I think this bad boy is almost done, mostly because everyone is going to be too drunk to stand soon. (Really, at least one of them should have alcohol poisoning at this point. Let's just pretend they all have really high tolerances?) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading along!


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles groans, looking down at his sad little two of spades. Derek shows him the four in his hand, and Stiles groans again. 

“Can I at least put my shirt back on?” He asks plaintively. 

“Hold on, I have an idea,” Cora says with an evil grin. 

“Nope, no no no, no worries, shirtless is fine, whatever you have planned is undoubtedly worse.” 

“But you’d look so cute in Laura’s old cheer uniform,” Cora pouts. 

“See! This is what I mean. Out there without my shirt is definitely safer than in here with you evil masterminds.” 

The girls preen at what they deem the highest of compliments as Stiles tries to climb off the bed. 

Jackson has passed out, leaning against Danny, and he has to do a little hop to get around them and get the door open. 

“I’ll be back in two shakes of a bunnies tail!” Stiles says, and then mentally facepalms. 

“Truth or dare,” he hears Lydia saying as he closes the door behind him. 

No doubt that’s a bullet dodged. Stiles starts upstairs, since everyone else is downstairs. He peeks into what he assumes is Cora’s room, judging by the posters on the wall. The door across the hall opens to a large bathroom, and further down he finds Derek’s parents room. He’s very relieved not to find Heather and Peter in any of them. 

Passing Derek’s room on his way to explore the other half of the second floor he hears hysterical laughter. 

The next room after the staircase is very plain, maybe a guest room. After that is a large closet packed with board games, but no coeds. The last door is locked, but Stiles knocks and doesn’t hear anything inside. 

Sighing, Stiles heads for the staircase and the party below. He feels drunk in a way he hadn't in the room with everyone else. There, surrounded by people, he’d felt warm and happy and a bit silly. Here, alone, he feels surrounded by his drunkenness, like the floor is uneven or his feet have grown too big. 

Stiles walks down the staircase slowly, laughing for no reason. Most of the people left in the living room are either drunk or in various stages of undress, or perhaps both. No one really gives him a second glance. The kitchen is nearly empty, just a couple talking quietly at the table, no one gathered around the keg. 

Stiles spots a Keurig and makes a beeline for it. There’s some fancy cinnamon coffee on the counter next to it, so that’s what he pops in. 

He takes a few minutes to wake up, soak up the caffeine. He can feel he’s at the tipping point of either drinking more or passing out, and he doesn’t really want to do either so the coffee is a nice compromise. 

The formal dining room, bathroom, study, and the rest of the rooms on the first floor do not turn up Derek’s creepy uncle or Heather. Stiles resigns himself to asking the people not attached to anyone else’s face if they’ve seen them. 

Stiles is not thrilled to hear that they were last seen heading towards the basement. In Stiles’ experience basements are dens of creepiness, places to get tortured or murdered in horror movies. Not places to explore while a weird combination of drunk and jittery. 

Going back upstairs without finding Heather isn’t an option, though. One, because Heather is his friend and he needs to make sure she’s okay and two, because if he has to tell the room, including Derek, that he was too scared to go into the basement… well it doesn’t bear thinking about. 

The basement stairs are easier to navigate because he has walls to either side of him on the way down. There’s music playing softly and only a few lights lit, and Stiles really hopes he’s not walking into a porno. 

It’s a finished basement, thank god, and Stiles finds Heather and Peter making out on a couch in front of a big screen tv. So less creepy torture basement, more bachelor pad. Stiles clears his throat loudly, but there’s no response from the tongue tangling duo. 

Stiles stumbles closer to the couch, and gives out a loud “ahem!”. 

Peter looks up and grimaces. 

“I’m sorry, we’re not currently selling tickets to this show.” 

Heather giggles like this is the wittiest thing she’s ever heard, and Stiles makes a gagging noise. 

“Charming.”

“I aim to please, Heather could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Uh, I’m kind of busy right now.”

“I know, just a minute. Please?” Stiles hits her with the doe eyes and she groans, sitting up. 

“What!” She hisses after she’s stomped over. 

“Are you,”Stiles checks to see that Peter is staying put, hopefully out of earshot, “okay? Like, he’s not making you do anything you don’t want to, right?” 

“I’m fine, Stiles, geeze. Just go back upstairs.”

“Why don’t you come with me,” Stiles reaches out and rubs her arm, “it’s really fun up there, and I think Isaac misses you.”

Heather pulls her arm away, glaring. 

“No he doesn’t. He’s too busy making cow eyes at the new girl and letting Cora walk all over him.”

“Perhaps your friend has a point,” Peter says and Stiles jumps. “We should go hang out with your friends and then I can take you back to my place? Since you’re so interested in the campus, I mean.” 

Heather giggles, nodding and Stiles groans. He hadn't meant to give them reason to relocate, isolating Heather. He’ll have to get someone up stairs to help him keep her here, if not safe than _safer_. 

“You head on up and let them know we’re coming, we’re right behind you.”

Stiles has no choice but to listen, so he stumbles his way back to Derek’s room. 

Inside music is playing and Isaac is… Isaac is giving Scott a lap dance. Stiles shouts and closes the door, throwing a hand over his eyes. 

“Dude. What the fuck.”

There’s laughter but no response from Scott. When he peeks through his fingers though, he’s staring up at Isaac like he’s reconsidering his sexuality. 

Stiles shoves at Issac’s shoulder while he climbs onto the bed next to Derek, but the boy is undeterred. 

“Can’t leave you alone for a minute!” Stiles snaps. “Ok, so, I have good news and bad news. Mostly bad news.”

“You smell good. Why do you smell good?”

Stiles snaps his fingers. 

“Focus Derek!” Heather is fine.”

“Mmhmm,” Derek is much too close now, apparently in search of this elusive smell. 

“But Peter wants to take her to his place.”

“Mm hmm. It’s cinnamon isn’t it. Cinnamon and something else. It’s so familiar!”

“But right now they’re on their way up.”

“What?!”

“Right so I _suggested_ that Heather might be more comfortable up here with her friends instead of down in the basement with your uncle, and how old is he anyway, it’s weird, also your basement is really nice, no creepy torture chamber or sex dungeon vibes at all, anyway, Peter said it was a good idea and now they’re coming up. Unless they’re not. It’s entirely possible that he just said that to make me go away.”

“Uuuuuuuuug,” Derek groans after Stiles runs out of breath. “Coffee! You stole my coffee!”

“What?”

“Oooh, did you really? Derek is super territorial about his coffee, you’re in trouble now.” Cora sing songs. 

“Can we, hello, can we talk about your creepy uncle coming to join us? Because I, for one, am not making out with him. Ok? Clear boundary. Line in the sand.”

“It’s seasonal!” Derek whines. 

“Oh my god Derek, I will take you out for coffee to make up for it, okay?” Stiles snaps. 

“Like a date? Wait I was going to ask you out. That’s not fair. You can’t steal my coffee **and** my moment. No. I will not go out to coffee with you. Will you go to the movies with me?”

“Jesus Christ.”

“You rang?” Peter says, pulling a giggling Heather behind him. 

Everyone groans and Peter glowers. 

“This won’t do. Not nearly enough room. Follow me,” he says, turning and walking down the hall. 

Everyone looks at Derek who gestures vaguely for everyone to follow, his head resting on his arm. They start filing out, so Stiles stands to follow. 

As Allison disappears through the door, Derek slams the door in his face, preventing his exit. Stiles wheels back and trips into him, and they both almost go down in a pile of limbs. Derek grabs Stiles by the shoulders and shoves him against the door. 

“Okay, so, this isn’t really my fault when you think about it,” Stiles starts babbling. 

Derek leans in and kisses him, and oh, they’re doing this now. Okay. That’s fine. 

“I’m starting to get very conflicted feelings about bullying, ya know, like, has Jackson been hitting on me this whole time when he shoved me into things? Is this a basketball kink?” 

Derek groans and kisses him again, and really, if he thinks this is an effective way of shutting him up he’s got another thing coming. One thing Stiles is never short on is words. 

Stiles thumps his head against the door as Derek stops kissing him again, not sure if his knees are going to keep holding him up. 

“Was this a dare, then? The kissing? Or is this a reward? A punishment? I just want to know where I stand here.” 

“Do you ever shut up?” 

“So for sure no on the coffee?” 

Derek noses against his neck before kissing his collarbone. 

“Or yes on the coffee?” 

A loud banging on the door has Stiles leaping up, and shoving at Derek. 

“Hurry up assholes, you’re going to miss the rules,” Erica shouts, banging on the door again. 

“Coming!” Stiles shouts back. 

“I bet,” he hears her scoff. 

“Were you serious about the movies?” Stiles asks, nervously, “or wait, was that a dare? Were you dared to ask me out? Because I mean, if that’s it, just tell me, and I’ll play along, I swear I will. I’m super good at secrets.” 

“It’s not a dare Stiles,” Derek grumbles, “I wouldn’t do that.” 

Stiles quirks an eyebrow, and Derek scowls. “Fine. I would do that. But that’s not this. Even if it was a dare, which it’s not, I’d still want to… if you do?” 

“Yeah. No. Yeah definitely, I want that. I thought I was going to have to be your super secret undercover fuck buddy or something. “

“Was that on the table?”

“No. Maybe. Yes. But not now. Now you have to be seen in public with me. I have witnesses, so don’t try to back out tomorrow when you’re sober.” 

“Come on, Stiles,” Derek says, exasperated, pulling him back towards their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much later and possibly not amazing because I was in meetings at work all day today. Sorry! I hope it's still fun! :) 
> 
> (Being an adult is for the birds, I don't recommend it!)


	6. Chapter 6

“The game is called Cheers to the Governor, and the rules are simple. We go around in a circle, counting from 1 to 21. Whoever says the number 21 gets to make up a new rule going forward. I’m assuming none of you are too drunk to count,” Peter says in his stupid smug voice. 

“What’s an example of a rule?” Cora asks, before anyone can tell Peter where to stick it. 

“Excellent question from my brilliant niece. An example would be… meow like a cat instead of saying the number four, or number 11 and 12 have to makeout for a minute, or everyone throws a peace sign on the number 20.” 

“What happens if we mess up?” 

“Everyone drinks and the next person starts at the number 1. You also drink after we get to the number 21, and say ‘cheers to the governor’. And what might be your name?” 

“Her name is Lydia and she’s not interested,” Jackson snarls. 

“How do you win?” Erica asks. 

“The game ends when every number has a rule and you can complete the circle to the number 21. I’ve never actually had a game get that far, though.” 

“One.” Peter says, not bothering to ask if there are anymore questions. 

“Two,” Heather giggles. 

Someone really needs to talk to her about the giggling. 

“Three, Four, Five” go Danny, Jackson, and Lydia. 

Around the circle goes, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Isaac, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Derek, and back around to Peter. 

Miraculously, no one messes up their number. It looks like they all might actually be sober enough to count. 

“Cheers to the governor!” They shout, and clink cups. 

Cora chews on her lip, thinking. 

“Um. 11 has to do a dare” 

They count off and Erica groans when she realizes she’s 11. 

“Alright, bring it on.” 

“Seven minutes in heaven with Stiles!” Lydia declares. 

“Wait, why am I getting dragged into this?” Stiles asks. 

He’d just been trying to figure out how to get Derek back into snuggling formation, damnit. 

“Because I said so,” Lydia responds primly. 

Boyd has a stormy look on his face, but doesn’t argue, probably because Erica might bite off his face if he dares suggest he has a say. 

“My closet is quite roomy,” Peter says, throwing an arm over Heather’s shoulder. 

“Why does he even have a closet here,” Stiles mutters, standing up. 

Their friends shove them into the small space and he can hear giggling and then lewd suggestions being thrown through the door. 

“Look,” Stiles starts, backing up as far as he can into the wall. 

“No. I know. You’re not into me like that. It’s fine.” 

“I mean, I never even considered being into you, you’re so far out of my league, you’re like, in a different stratosphere. I don’t understand how I’m even on your radar.” 

“You were nice to me. Before. Before I had my braces off, before I discovered deep conditioner and makeup, before Lydia took me under her wing and made me join the cheerleading squad… you noticed me. I had the biggest crush on you for years, and then I thought, you know, maybe with a little more social capital…” 

“I was nice to you because you were cool, I mean, you’re still cool, it’s just different now. You liked the comic books I read at lunch, and you got my movie references. I wasn’t trying to hit on you or anything. Not that you weren’t cute before… with the braces and everything. I just didn’t think anyone thought about me like that.” 

Erica snorts, and Stiles isn’t sure, because it’s so dark in here, but he imagines she rolls her eyes. 

“And look at you now. You’ve got Boyd, who, I have to say, seems pretty smitten with you.”

“Smitten? Really Stiles?” 

“Eh, you know what I mean. I think he might murder me and make it look like an accident.” 

“And you’ve got Derek.” 

She says it not as a question but a statement, like it’s a foregone conclusion. 

“I don’t know about _that_, I think maybe I’ve got his attention for now, but I’m sure he’ll get bored with me pretty quick. He doesn’t seem to really do relationships.” 

“Oh, that’s because of Paige.” 

Erica slaps a hand over her mouth like she’s said something she shouldn’t have, and Stiles squints at her with what Scott calls his “interrogation eyes.” 

“Who’s Paige, Erica?” 

“No one,” she squeaks. 

“Come on, help me out here, you know I don’t have a chance in hell with someone like Derek, not in real life, not once he sobers up.” 

Erica chews on her lip, thinking. 

“Really Stiles, maybe in like 8th grade, but now? You look super cute since you grew out your hair, and,” she gestures at his bare abdomen, “you even have like, almost abs since you joined the lacrosse team, I don’t think it’s _that_ far fetched that Derek would date you.” 

“Who’s Paige, Erica!” Stiles whisper shouts. 

“What’s it worth to you?”

“What? Are you, are you negotiating right now?”

“Well?” 

“What do you want.”

“A kiss. A real one. And then I’ll tell you about Paige.”

“Erica,” Stiles hisses, scandalized. “Boyd is literally five feet away. He might not actually murder me, but he might maim me!” 

“Just one! For closure!” 

Stiles groans, running his hands through his hair. 

“Fine. But you go first.” 

Erica gives a little yip of excitement, bouncing on her toes. 

“Paige was Derek’s girlfriend freshman and sophomore year, and then she had to move, and she didn’t want to do long distance, and Derek has been all sad and broody about it since. I guess he does mostly flings now.”. 

“And how do you know about it?” 

“Lydia. Now pay up.” 

“Erica, are you sure, I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

Erica grabs him by the shoulders and suddenly they’re nose to nose. 

Stiles closes his eyes and lets Erica drive the kiss, hoping it will absolve him at least a little of blame. 

It’s not a _bad_ kiss, not that he has a ton to compare it to. It starts out slow, and he lets Erica move him against the wall, as she deepens it. Stiles is starting to think people just like pushing him against things. Erica tugs lightly at his hair and he moans, which she takes as an invitation to press closer. So bi. Definitely bi, he thinks, as he balls his hands into fists to keep them at his side. 

Erica must hear something from outside, because she pushes away, back to her side of the closet. They’re both panting when Lydia opens the door, and she quirks a knowing eyebrow.

They rejoin the circle, and Stiles refuses to make eye contact with anyone, convinced his guilt is painted all over his face. 

“Number 13 has to hop on one foot before saying their number,” Derek tells him, catching him up. 

Stiles nods, and takes a quick sip from his cup. 

“Eight,” Cora says, trying to catch Erica’s eye. 

“Dare!” Isaac shouts when Scott says “Eleven.” 

“I dare you to kiss Isaac,” Stiles says.

Scott looks at him like he just kicked his puppy, and Stiles gives him an apologetic face while everyone cheers. Anything to move the attention away from him, though. 

Isaac scoots past Allison eagerly, and she moves over a bit so she’s not between them. Scott looks at her panicked, but she doesn’t come to his rescue, just watching with everyone else. 

Isaac smiles shyly at Scott, and puts a hand under his chin, before leaning in. He sits, for a moment, hovering, before planting a soft kiss on Scott’s mouth, he pauses, as if waiting for Scott to shove him away, before doing it again, longer. 

Scott has an adorable blush rising up his neck, and he’s closed his eyes, but he doesn’t pull away. Stiles hoots an “ow ow!” and Derek laughs into his shoulder. 

Jackson jerks awake at the noise and cheers, “get it Lahey!” 

Cora finally comes over and tugs at Isaac, breaking them apart. Scott looks dazed, and Allison pats him on the head, handing him his drink. 

“Twelve!” Stiles says triumphantly at remembering his place. 

Derek stands and grabs his foot, hops, and says “Thirteen,” before collapsing to the floor. He puts his head in Stiles’ lap, closing his eyes. 

“Awww,” Lydia coos, as the counting continues. 

Somehow, Cora is 21 again, and after they all shout “Cheers to the governor!” she declares that six has to finish their drink before saying their number. 

Peter grumbles as he downs his cup, but plays along. Jackson messes up the numbers after Danny elbows him awake, so they all drink, and Lydia starts the count over. 

Stiles tentatively runs his fingers through Derek’s hair, and he leans into his hand. 

Allison downs her cup and switches to water. Heather is dared to kiss Isaac, and the kiss gets filthier much quicker than his kiss with Scott, who may or may not be pouting. 

Isaac winks when he pulls away and crawls back to his spot, and Heather, of course, giggles. Stiles whispers to Derek that they should make a drinking game of it, and he snickers. 

Danny drags Jackson onto his feet and makes him hop before he mumbles 13, and everyone claps. 

Stiles is 21 and after everyone cheers with their cups, he tries to come up with a good rule.

“Ten has to take off an article of clothing,” Stiles decides. 

So the next round, Lydia finishes her drink, Isaac loses his pants, and Allison is dared to make out with Lydia, which everyone approves of.

Stiles pushes Derek off his lap to hop on one foot, and Boyd makes the rule that Erica has to kiss him if the numbers have to be restarted. 

Everyone boos and he spreads his arms out and says “I don’t make the rules. Oh wait. I do.” 

Laughter fills the room and Stiles downs his drink before grabbing a water bottle from Cora to switch out. 

Danny takes off his shirt and the girls and Stiles to say “ooooh” at his abs, causing Derek to push him over. Stiles laughs, using Derek’s arm to pull himself back up, before settling with his head on his shoulder. 

Lydia dares Jackson to switch to water, too, which he does, bleary eyed. Erica hops on one foot before climbing into Boyd’s lap when she’s done. 

Everyone is ranging from buzzed to completely wasted, but they keep the numbers going. 

Peter announces that he’s leaving with Heather after the next round, and makes the rule that 9 has to do a body shot off of the person of their choosing. 

Jackson messes up the counting _again_ and it’s decided unanimously that he’s out until he can touch his nose while standing on one foot. Other than muttering a quiet “fuck you” he doesn’t protest. 

Allison finishes her glass of water as six and Derek smiles darkly when he realizes he’s number 9, pushing Stiles to the ground. Stiles is too distracted by Derek’s tongue to notice Peter absconding with Heather, and if Jackson hadn’t messed up the counting he’d swear he’d planned it that way. 

Danny takes off socks, and Lydia asks why he didn’t start with that instead of his shirt and he shrugs, saying his feet get cold. 

Erica dares Lydia to send her a nude photo and Lydia doesn’t even blink before opening her phone and sending one.

Boyd hops and everyone laughs, and Lydia declares that 2 and 5 have to play Never Have I ever after doing Cheers for the Governor. 

It’s decided to play with one hand, because 10 fingers will take too long. 

Isaac is out first, knocked out with enjoying kissing McCall, who pulls the comforter off the bed to cover his head. 

Allison leaves to use the restroom before she goes, so Scott is forced to finish his drink, and Danny does a body shot off a comatose Jackson. Lydia pulls off her top to wolf whistles and Erica is dared to do a strip tease in the middle of the circle. 

Scott messes up the count, Erica kisses Boyd, then finishes her drink as 6, Isaac does a body shot off of Cora, and Derek rolls over so his face is buried in the carpet so he doesn’t have to watch. Allison takes off her socks, and Scott is dared to run around the room in just his boxers, which he does, only falling once. 

Derek hops on one foot and complains the room is spinning, and Scott makes the rule that 1 has to draw on Jackson’s face, looking at Stiles triumphantly. 

Cora gets him a sharpie and he draws a happy face on his left cheek, and scurries away, crawling backwards with the marker in his mouth when Jackson groans in his sleep. Everyone laughs quietly and waits, but he doesn’t wake up. 

Derek and Erica play never have I ever, and Erica looks much too pleased with herself when Lydia calls out “Kissed Stiles” and she gets to put a finger down. Derek is still out first, though, because the majority of the party goers shout out sexual things that Erica hasn’t gotten around to yet with Boyd. 

Lydia bursts out laughing suddenly, two rounds later, after it’s decided that for the number 3 everyone has to make an L on their forehead, and they all look at her. 

“Sorry, it’s just,” she gestures at Derek and Stiles, “Stiles can’t stop chewing on the marker, and Derek won’t stop staring at him, and I just realized,” she’s laughing so hard she falls over, “I just realized that Derek made us eat lunch outside ‘for the view’ when the view was Stiles putting things in his mouth.” 

“What. No!” Derek denies. 

“Stiles always has something in his mouth, he can’t help it,” Scott says, and Stiles pointedly takes the marker out of his mouth and sticks out his tongue. 

“I just like eating outside,” Derek is insisting, but now Danny’s laughing, too. 

“You like when I put things in my mouth, eh?” Stiles says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Derek pushes him over and kisses him, and now Erica and Boyd are laughing along with their friends. 

“You know, you should really join the wrestling team,” Stiles says with a shit eating grin, when Derek lets him up. 

Derek tackles him to the ground again, and Lydia throws a shoe at him. 

“Go make your sex tape somewhere else!” 

“No sex!” Stiles says, put a finger up to stop Derek from kissing him again. “No sex until we’re both sober,” he amends. 

Derek groans, laying down next to the smirking boy. 

“I always thought he was glaring at us,” Scott muses belatedly, and the laughter starts up again. 

Stiles grins at the ceiling, happier maybe than he ever has been before. He rolls onto his side, and whispers, “Hey Derek. Truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I hope this ending is okay. I basically just wrote the puppy pile having fun until I was bored writing about the puppy pile having fun... 
> 
> I'd originally hoped to have Derek and Stiles hold hands as the sun came up, but it seemed kind of cliche and forced, so... you get this instead! 
> 
> Final reminder that this entire fic was part of my effort to post a fic a day, so *pats fic* this bad boy has so many errors in it. She's still worth taking for a drive, though! (Imo, at least!) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos or commented, and heck, even read the thing. It's really nice to be allowed to participate in this fandom, thanks for allowing me in your sandbox!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again! :) 
> 
> This is part of an effort to post a fic a day for November (but hey, it's the 9th, and I'm crying Uncle, this bad boy is going to be multi-chap, and you're getting a chapter a day, because I miss sunlight, y'all) As such, it has no beta, and it's not edited at all for spelling, grammar, or hey, even content. (I'm so tired) 
> 
> I apologize for any of these errors, and I may or may not fix them, so reader beware, I guess? 
> 
> Thanks, as always, for letting me play with these character and smash their faces together, because I find endless joy in it. Thank you, also, for your kudos and comments, they keep my fingers tip-tapping away!


End file.
